


5 times Peter called Pepper mom

by eliotandq



Series: You are not Tony Stark [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Family, Fluff, Parent Pepper Potts, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: And one time she hears it...





	5 times Peter called Pepper mom

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fluffy story because the next one will be angst <3

I.

"Can't you really take the time to stop by my house this weekend? I can't believe you're leaving me alone with the new lego. It's the Millennium Falcon! It's seven and a half thousand pieces," Ned said incredibly.

"I know! Just don't build it all up and I'll come by Monday after school. Tony had to go to China for the weekend and Pepper was working a lot this week to get all the work done and she had a quiet weekend. We have a lot of movies on the agenda and I would really like to build lego with you, but Pepper and I spent this our time two months ago last time and that can't be counted because May died and we were just mourning about her death," Peter explained. May's death was still quite fresh, but things seemed a little better.

"I'll start working on the basics, and on Monday we can get the rest."

"Sounds great, dude! Hey, what if I make up for you and you come to the Tower next weekend and we build some lego from that lego's room which Tony gave me for Christmas?" Peter suggested, and Ned was excited immediately.

"Sounds like a deal!"

"Amazing! But now I have to go. Mom will be over in an hour and I want to be home before she does. And I bet Happy is already impatiently waiting in front of the school," Peter laughed, then noticed Ned's shocked expression.

"Dude! What did you just say?!" he asked in surprise and Peter frowned slightly as he replayed in his head what he said a second ago. He saw no problem, and when he was about to ask what was wrong, he finally realized what it was.

"Uh, it just slipped!"

"When did it happen?" he asked with a smile. 

"Well, actually, it's been a long time ago. When we got closer, I started thinking a lot about our relationship. I even called her mom in front of May! This is the second time it happened to me. Please don't tell anyone!"

"That's cool! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but you know that legally they are your parents, don't you? Tony Stark is your dad and Pepper Stark is your mom," he said, and Peter looked cautiously around them, but fortunately, a lot of people were out on their way home.

"Shh! You know I don't want too many people to know!"

"Whatever, dude. Just go spend time with your mom," Ned grinned, and Peter sighed.

"You are really annoying sometimes," he said, while they were making their typical greeting before they both made their way home.

II.

Peter sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket and watched Star Wars. Next to him lay an empty bowl that was full of popcorn at the beginning of the movie. Peter was alone at home and was just approaching a scene where Darth Vader revealed the truth about his relationship with Luke when Peter dully heard the elevator clink. He didn't pay much attention to it.

"Hey, Peter, is Tony here?" Rhodey spoke as he found him in the living room.

"Um? No, he went to dinner with mom," Peter murmured, his eyes still on the screen. He really loved the father-son scene.

"With mom you say?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah," he replied simply, not paying attention to their conversation too much. Didn't Colonel Rhodes see that he was busy watching Star Wars?!

"In that case. If Pepper promoted to mom, I think it's time for me to finally moved from Colonel Rhodes to Rhodey," said the older man, and Peter finally gave him a look. Confused one.

"What?" he blurted.

"You heard me, kid."

"But Pepper is still Pepper?" he said uncertainly.

"You literally called her mom a few minutes ago," Rhodey pointed out.

"Jesus, did this happen again?" he cried in frustration.

"Nah, I see. You haven't told her yet."

"_Luke, I am your father_," came from TV and Peter sighed.

"Great, now I'll have to rewind it," he murmured.

"Peter, she is your mom," Rhodey said in the same voice as Darth Vader, with a grin on his face.

"It's not funny, Colonel Rhodes."

"It's kinda is, but back to me. It's really time for you to forget that Colonel thing," he said, and Peter smirked slightly.

"As you wish, Mr. Rhodes."

"Yeah, that's not better," he chuckled.

"I'll think about it, but can you go now? I have an ongoing movie."

"Rude, but okay. Just tell Tony to contact me."

III.

"Happy, this is not the road that leads home," Peter mumbled in confusion as he noticed after a while that they were going the wrong way.

"I know," Happy said simply, and Peter frowned.

"Where are we going then?" he asked, looking out the window if he could see any hint of where they were going.

"To the airport," came another simple answer.

"What about the airport?" he asked, making a frustrated sound. Sometimes he was really annoyed at how briefly Happy expressed himself.

"We're going to pick up Pepper."

"But Pepper is in Paris until the end of the week," he said. Pepper flew to Paris on Monday for some meetings and was due to return on Friday. Today was Wednesday.

"She came back sooner."

"No way! Mom's home?" Peter yelled in surprise.

And he was certainly not alone who was surprised. Happy gave him a quick shocked look in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, she really is."

"Um, that's great," he said awkwardly, looking back out the window. If it goes on like this everyone will know that he seems Pepper as his mom.

IV.

Peter was sitting at the dinner table with a bowl of cereal in front of him. Tony was still asleep and Pepper flew to Washington yesterday. It gave Peter the freedom to choose his breakfast. It didn't matter to Tony, but Pepper did not consider cereal a full meal and always prepared something good for him. He certainly didn't complain, but sometimes he'd just like to have cereals for his breakfast.

"Friday?" he muttered with his mouth full.

"Yes, Peter?" she said.

"Can you call mom?"

"I don't understand your request," she said, and Peter frowned.

"What do you not understand?" he asked, confused. That rarely happened.

"Your parents seem dead, I can't call your mother," she said, and Peter frowned even more. Why did she talk about his parents?

"Yeah, I know this, thanks for the reminder," he murmured.

"Then why did you want me to call your mother?"

"I didn't say that," he said  in defense.

"Yes, you said so."

"Oh."

"Is everything all right, Peter? Should I wake the boss?"

"No, don't wake him up. Everything's fine and I'm sorry I said it wrong. I wanted to ask you to call Pepper," he explained.

"As you wish."

V.

"No, you can't do that!" Peter protested.

"Watch me," Tony grinned.

"But I have a job in progress!"

"You can finish it later. You worked with them yesterday. I thought we should improve your suit. But that won't happen if you spend most of your free time down in the lab with other interns. One would think that Tony Stark isn't good enough for you anymore."

"You know it's not like that," he murmured.

"Well, maybe I believe it if you prefer working with me today than with them," Tony suggested, and Peter frowned at him.

"This is blackmailing!" he objected.

"Please don't be dramatic. That's why I'm here."

"You can't keep me here."

"Oh, can't I now?" he chuckled, and Peter immediately regretted his words.

"This work is really important. It could be a completely new concept of Stark Industries. If it does not work out, I'll tell mom, it's your fault because you were holding me back from my work," he sneered to change him. He knew Pepper would always work on him. But then he saw his expression and realized what he had said. There was no chance he'd kept it from Pepper now.

"Hm, tell me more about it," he said defiantly.

"It just slipped out!" he cried.

"Definitely," Tony grinned.

"You can't tell her!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. But you will."

"Just forget it for now."

"Oh, I don't think so. So if Pepper is a mom now, does that mean I'll be a dad soon?" he asked with a smile.

+

"Hey, Junior, before you go, we have a surprise for you," James said with a grin.

"Better not," Peter murmured, and Emma laughed.

"Don't worry," she said, handing him a box that looked like a cake's box.

"Just open it," James urged, as Peter just stared at the box for a long moment with a frown.

Peter did as he told him and frowned, even more, when he found inside a box cake with the words 'Congratulations, it's a mom!'.

"What does it mean?" he asked, confused.

"Mr. Stark tells you it takes you too long," Emma said, and Peter was immediately afraid. But before he could panic, the lab door opened and he could hear the heels clatter.

"Pete! Friday told me you're still here," Pepper said, and she appeared next to him. She greeted James and Emma, who returned the greeting and then left the lab. Peter quickly tried to close the box, but he was too slow. "What do you have?" she asked with a smile, looking at the cake.

"That's a joke from Tony," he murmured.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, so obviously, I managed to mistake it a few times, and I called you mom instead of your name," he explained in silence.

"Oh, just like in front of May?" she asked, still smiling, and he looked at her in shock.

"You know about that?"

"Yes, May told me. And you must know it's okay if you see our relationship like that. Because I see you as a son and it would be an honor for me," she said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Really?"

"Of course I do. Now let's go. I've been thinking about an Italian dinner tonight. How about that?"

"I think that sounds really great, mom."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
